1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for performing a setting of a program downloaded to a client from a server, a method for the same, and a server, a client and a program which are encompassed by the system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Up to now, when a program was to be installed on a client, an installation program was downloaded from a CD-ROM reading device or other such local device, a file server or the like, and after that, information (such as a connecting device and a device name) for an individual device was set. Accordingly, as there were more devices, the number of operational arrangements to be made for each device increased. Further, for a device that does not have normal keyboard and display, as in a particular industry-type terminal, time and labor was required to attach a separate keyboard to perform the setting. Further, in the case where a plurality of devices (having different hardware and operating systems) existed, it was necessary to perform installation by means of different installers.